fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Puroni (Life Cards)
Mia Puroni is one of the main protagonists in Life Cards. She is referred to as Thunder Cat due to her abilities. She is a part of the team of mages known as "Bela Force", lead by Bela Thorn. Eventually she becomes one of the most powerful mages in history. Appearance See picture Personality Mia Puroni is very rash, moody, hotheaded, and impatient. She acts rude towards most people, even her teammates. Despite being one of the oldest in the team, she acts "bratty" according to Kyle. However, this personality is perfect towards those who threatens the one she cares about. She shows her love for her friends and family the most when people threaten them. Taking a no nonsense i will murder you mentality. Most of her friends can hardly deal with her normally, however they love it when she goes scary mode. When she get's angry, her aura can take the form of a tiger, scaring the hell out of people around her. Mia has killed plenty of criminals, elemental beasts, and even a Titan. Mia has a different side of her when flirting with guys. Acting much younger than she really is and she acts incredibly shy. Her friends cringe whenever she does this, as it's always awkward. However, if rejected, she will turn back into her normal self almost instantly. Her teammates find it funny and adorable, however they learned to not laugh cause she gets angry when they do. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B | High 6-B | 6-A Name: Mia Puroni Origin: Life Cards Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Lightning Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Danmaku, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, High-Low with crystals), Aura, Fear Manipulation (Her massive aura can induce fear into other beings), Status Effect Inducement (Her massive Aura can cause paralysis on other beings), Attack Reflection, Healing (Magic crystals) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Stomped several novice and apprentice mages. Can easily kill weak elemental beasts. Said to be unusually strong for her rank. Superior to her teammates) | City level (Fought on par with an adept mage as well dealt minor damage to an Elite Mage) | Large Country level (Defeated Lorian Leviathan in all out fight) | Continent level (Held her own against Zeus. Stated to be stronger than Claire Rue) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Constantly blitzed novice and apprentice mages) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before. Fought with an adept evenly) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Lorian Leviathan) | Relativistic (Reacted to a casual Zeus) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 5 | Class 5 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class | Large Country Class | Continent Class Durability: Large Building level | City level | Large Country level (Took many attacks from Lorian) | Continent level (Took attacks from a casual Zeus) Stamina: Extremely High. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Life Cards, Magic Crystals Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Earth Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: (WIP) Life Cards: Life cards are special spell cards embedded into every human being. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: